Within the Music
by lovessamcedes
Summary: A series of one-shot Samcedes fic based on song prompt request. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Between the Sheets

**This is a one shot written for the lovely jessicaisawolverine. I hope you like it sweetie.**

**I would like to thank Theresa for beta-ing my work. Thank god, I have you to go through my work. Love you…**

**Sorry for anymore mistakes you may see, it was my fault I made some last minute changes.**

**Enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

* * *

Sweat was trickling down Sam Evans face as he made his way back to the locker room with his boisterous teammates. They had just won the game against their biggest rival, Michigan. OSU had been trailing Michigan by six points with the ball in their rival's possession. When their defensive lineman, Shane Tinsley, had made a miraculous fumble recovery and ran the ball straight to the end zone with twenty seconds left to the clock, their hopes were alive again. The team's kicker had secured their win with the point after attempt. Everyone on the team was in a celebratory mood, they were all congratulating Shane, who also happened to be Sam's roommate.

After getting showered and changed, another teammate of his, Puck, came up to him. "Dude, are you going to go to the after game party?" He hung his arm on Sam's shoulder as they made their way out of the locker room.

"Nah… I actually have plans with Mercy." Sam stated referring to his best friend that he'd known since high school and also the girl he'd been in love with for six years.

"You should just marry her, dude. You spend more time with Mercedes Jones then you do with any of your other friends." Puck said as he ruffled Sam's damp hair.

_I wish I could marry her._ "It's not even like that, man. We're just really good friends." Sam corrected his friend.

"A good friend you want to get naked with right?" Puck laughed.

The thought of getting naked with Mercedes sent heat creeping to his cheeks. "Shut up, Puck." He smacked his friend's head.

"Speaking of the devil…" Puck nodded towards Mercedes who was standing outside the locker room talking to Shane. She was wearing a purple off the shoulder blouse, black fitted jeans and black boots. Her hair was down with loose curls framing her beautiful face. The way she looked right then reminded him of the first day he met Mercedes on his freshman year at McKinley High School.

Sam was new to Lima, OH. His family had just moved there at the end of the summer. His father had gotten a promotion and along with the promotion came the relocation. Sam had ran into Mercedes on the way to the school office that day and for some unknown reason she had befriended him. They had been best friends ever since. He still remembered the day he fell in love with Mercedes. Sam was having a hard time in history class and Mercedes had offered to help him study. They went back to her house after school and when Sam had gotten frustrated, Mercedes sang to him. The attraction that he had had for his best friend quickly grew into love when he heard her angelic voice. Sam knew that he should've confessed his feeling for Mercedes at that moment but he was afraid of her rejection so he just let his feelings be repressed. He didn't regret it, he figured that as long as he had her as a friend he was happy.

"I'll see you later, Puck." Sam said when he had come out of his musing. After Puck left his side, he headed over to Mercedes.

He kissed her cheek when he was standing next to her and said, "Hey Mercy, I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

Mercedes smiled at her long time best friend. "Congratulations on the win tonight, Mr. Quarterback and don't worry about it, I was talking to our hero of the day while you were getting cleaned." Mercedes replied pointing towards Shane. She kissed Sam's cheek and wrapped her arm on his torso, giving him a side hug.

"You're too kind Mercedes…" Shane smiled at her.

"It's true Shane, if it wasn't for your fumble recovery we wouldn't have won tonight." She beamed at him. Mercedes turned to Sam and asked, "Did you want to go to the after game party?"

Sam shook his head. "I'd rather have a quiet dinner with my best friend." He said holding her a little closer. With his football practice and Mercedes' extracurricular activities they had not gotten to spend any quiet time with each other, call him selfish but he didn't want to share his Mercedes with anybody tonight.

"Sounds good…" Mercedes agreed. She had missed Sam this week and was looking forward to spending some quality best friend time with him.

"I better get going, I'll see you guys later…" Shane waved at them and left.

xxxxx

They arrived at Luigi's Italian Restaurant, twenty minutes later. It was a quiet restaurant where not many college students frequented; the perfect place to enjoy the food and get away from the college scene.

"How are things with Quinn going?" Mercedes asked after taking a sip of her soda. Quinn was a friend Mercedes had made in Bio. She was a pretty blonde with piercing green eyes; all the guys that crossed her path would drool at her but she would never give them the time of the day until she met Sam. Mercedes had set them up two weeks ago and from what she heard the date went well.

Sam shrugged. "It was just one date, Mercy. I don't think I'll be seeing Quinn again, at least not in a romantic way." Quinn had been very charming during their date but Sam couldn't help but compare the pretty blonde with Mercedes and unfortunately for Quinn, Mercedes had won in every department.

"Are you ever going to get a girlfriend, Sam?" Mercedes shook her head. In the six years she had known Sam, he had never had a girlfriend. At first she thought that he might be gay but he denied it. He's dated before but it never lasted more than a few dates.

"I could say the same for you Mercy..." Sam laughed. He decided to be bold and said, "Maybe we should start dating. You like me right? We've been friends for years. It's not a bad idea if you think about it…"

Mercedes giggled at Sam's suggestion. "I don't just like you Sam. I love you… You're my best friend but us dating is not a good idea. What happens if we break each other's heart? No Sammy, it'll be better if we stayed friends." _Why_ _are my palms sweaty and heart racing all of a sudden?_ _Am I starting to develop some feelings for Sam? _She mused.

"You don't want a piece of this?" Sam stated gesturing to his body. "Your loss sweetheart…" Although he was disappointed by Mercedes' answer; he didn't let it show.

Mercedes laughed out loud. "You're such a freak, Sam Evans." When she had calmed down she continued. "For your information, I was asked out tonight."

"Interesting… Who is the lucky guy?" Sam asked suddenly curious of the guy who had caught Mercedes' attention.

"It's none of your business. I'm not telling you who it is, I have a feeling you're going to threaten the poor guy and scare him off…" Mercedes answered.

Sam placed his right hand on his chest and feigned a gasp. "I'm mortified that you think me capable of doing such a heinous thing. What kind of a person do you take me for, Mercy?"

"You don't fool me Sam, and yes, you are very capable of doing many shady things." Mercedes raised her brow.

Sam took her hand in his and said, "You do know that I only want what's best for you right? I would never want anything bad to happen to you; I only want you to be happy, Mercy…" Sam brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Her heart pounded in her chest at his action. Sam had never affected her this way before, so why all of a sudden was she feeling butterflies? Mercedes inhaled deeply, smiled sweetly, and looked straight into his green eyes. "Thank you Sam… I could never ask for a better best friend."

The way Mercedes was staring at him made it hard for Sam to breathe. He was starting to wonder if maybe she was feeling the same way for him as he felt for her. It was better to take things slow though; he did not want to scare her off by moving too fast. Sam promised himself that when the time was right he would tell her the truth. He cleared his throat and said, "What would you like to do after this?"

"Wanna catch a movie with me? I've been wanting to go see the Hunger Games but have yet to find the time…" Mercedes suggested excitedly.

"Whatever you want Mercy…" He smiled brightly at her.

Sam and Mercedes quickly finished their dinner and drove to the nearest cinema, after getting their tickets and refreshments they headed into the theater and found seats in the back middle row. "This is going to be so good…" Mercedes said, rubbing her hands together and smiling at him.

They watched the movie in complete silence. Well, Mercedes was watching the movie. Sam was too busy looking at her; he smiled at her reactions to the different parts of the movie. When he saw that she was starting to shiver, he asked, "Are you cold?"

"A little…" She nodded.

Sam was not wearing a jacket so he wrapped his arm around her body started rubbing her arms. "Better?"

"Uh-huh…" Mercedes tried not gasp when she felt Sam's calloused hands lightly grazed her skin. She tried concentrating on the movie but it was hard to do so when she could feel Sam's breath on her skin. Finally giving up, she looked up at Sam and noticed him staring intently at her. Her eyes scanned his handsome face and landed on his full lips, she suddenly had the urge to kiss those lips. Sam must have felt her intention because he lowered his head and touched his lips to hers. He had the softest lips she'd ever kissed.

Kissing Mercedes was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever done but he couldn't care less about the consequences right now, he was finally kissing the girl he loved and it felt great. He wanted to pull away but he couldn't, when Mercedes swiped her tongue against his lower lip seeking entrance he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Their tongues tangled and Mercedes moved closer to him by wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck. He didn't know how long they stayed that way but when they finally pulled apart the credits were rolling and people were slowly making their way out of the theater. They were both breathing heavily and gazing into each other's eyes trying to guess the other's thoughts about the kiss.

_What the hell did I just do? I just kissed my best friend; he must really hate me now._ Mercedes thought nervously. "I'm so sorry Sam… I got caught up in the moment. I should've never kissed you." She apologized, hoping that maybe just maybe he could find it in his heart to forgive her and erase the kiss from his mind.

Sam was shocked at Mercedes' statement; he had thought that she would be angry but never once did he guess that she was going to apologize. _She thinks that the kiss was her fault?_ "You might regret kissing me Mercy but I don't share your sentiment. It was a spur of the moment kiss and it was great. I'm not going to feel bad about it and neither should you…"

_Thank god, he's not mad at me…_ She let out a sigh of relief and said, "Can we just forget about the kiss then? I don't want to lose you, Sam…"

"You could never lose me, Mercy, and yes, we can forget about the kiss…" Sam was disappointed but he repressed his disappointment. After sharing that mind blowing kiss with Mercedes, he knew that it wouldn't be long before she would finally be his.

xxxxx

They both tossed and turned in their beds that night.

Sam couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and at the fact that Mercedes was about to go on a date with some unknown guy. Who was this guy and what did he have that Sam didn't? He had to find out and stop Mercedes from going on the date.

Mercedes was miserable as well. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the soul searing kiss and at how different she was seeing Sam now. Could they possibly make a relationship work? But what if things didn't work out? Would she be able to stay friends with Sam? She was afraid of what might happen, she especially did not want to lose Sam. They had been best friends for years, she could never see herself being without Sam. Thinking about the whole situation was giving her a headache. She finally fell asleep at 4 o'clock in the morning.

xxxxx

It had been two days since the kissing incident and Mercedes had been avoiding him. Sam had tried calling and texting her but she never replied. He finally decided to confront her when he found out who her mystery date was.

_Sam was lying in bed sending Mercedes a text message when his roommate Shane Tinsley walked into their dorm room. Shane was humming and whistling when he entered. _

"_What are you so happy about?" Sam asked smiling at his friend._

"_I'm going on a date with Mercedes Jones tomorrow…" Shane fist pumped the air._

_Shane's her date? Shit, shit, shit… Sam thought. "I didn't know that Mercy was going on a date with you?" Sam asked trying to act normal. _

"_Didn't she tell you? I asked her out after we won the game on Saturday…" Shane stated._

"_It must've slipped her mind." Sam got out of his bed and started to put on his shoes. "I'm going to go out for a while. I'll catch you later alright…"_

"_Catch ya later…" Shane returned the greeting as he rested on his bed._

Sam ran all the way to Mercedes' dorm. He knew that she was in the room when he heard music blaring in the background. He covered the peep hole; just in case she was avoiding him, and knocked the door. He heard shuffling and a few seconds later Mercedes opened the door wearing a navy blue tank top and matching sweatpants.

Mercedes gasped upon seeing Sam standing outside her dorm room. Yes, she had been avoiding him. She had good reason for it or at least she thought so, she was still feeling confused by the kiss they shared and to make matters worse she had a date with Shane Tinsley tomorrow night. "What are you doing here, Sam?" She finally asked when her mouth could work again.

"I came to see you of course, seeing as you've been avoiding me…" Sam said moving past her and into the room. He looked around and saw that Santana Lopez, Mercedes' roommate was not around. "Where's Santana?"

"She's out on a date with Brittany…" Mercedes answered before turning around. She didn't want Sam to see how nervous he was making her. That kiss had messed her up, her feelings for Sam had changed from platonic to romantic and it's scaring her half to death.

"So I figured out who your mystery date is…" Sam said to the back of her head. _Why is she hiding her face from me?_

When Mercedes heard his comment she turned around quickly and asked, "What? How did you find out?"

"Come on Mercy give me some credit. You were going to go out with my roommate; did you really think that Shane would keep it from me for very long?" Sam arched his brow.

"Ok, so you found out. No big deal, it's not like Shane is some psycho killer or something…" Mercedes said nonchalantly. She needed to convince him that she was alright with going out with Shane so that he would leave her alone.

"Why are you going out with him Mercy? Do you even like Shane?" Sam asked deciding to get the hard question out of the way.

"Of course, I like him Sam. I'm not just going to go out with some random loser. Besides, he's the only guy that I feel comfortable going on a date with…" Mercedes turned around and stared out the window. She hated lying, especially when she had to lie to her best friend.

Sam approached her and whispered in her ear, "We both know that that is not true." He wrapped his arms around her midriff and started to kiss her neck.

"Wha-what are you doing, Sam?" Mercedes stammered her breathing ragged. The sensation of his kisses was sending tingles from her neck all the way down to her toes. She could feel her clit swelling and her pussy getting wetter.

"I'm kissing your neck Mercy. What does it look like I'm doing?" Sam said going back to his ministration.

Mercedes whipped around to face Sam and said, "We can't do this, Sam… This is wrong. I have a date tomorrow…" She walked away from him to clear her mind. His presence intimidated her.

"It's just a date Mercy, cancel it." He bridged the distance between them and lifted her chin so that he could see her beautiful face. "I'm in love with you Mercy. I've been in love with you for 6 years now. I can't hide my feelings anymore. I want to be with you."

Tears welled in her eyes when she heard his confession. She never realized that Sam was in love with her. His declaration might have freaked her out before they kissed, but now she was happy to hear it because she too was in love with him. "I love you too Sammy and I want to be with you too…" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. The kiss symbolizing the change in their relationship and the love she felt for this man.

Sam led her to the bed and laid down on top of her kissing and touching her arm. He did not want to touch her anywhere inappropriate for fear of scaring her away but when Mercedes said, "Make love to me, Sammy…" all bets were off. He sat up and asked, "Are you sure Mercy?" He had to make sure that she was ready.

"Yes… I want to make love to my boyfriend." She smiled seductively.

Just then the song on the radio changed to Between the Sheets by the Isley Brothers.

_**Hey girl, ain't no mystery at least **_

_**As far as I can see **_

_**I wanna keep you here layin' next to me **_

_**Sharin' our love between the sheets**_

_**Ooh baby baby, I feel your love surrounding me**_

_**Ohh ohh ooh, baby baby, makin' love between the sheets**_

Sam took off his apparel swiftly and when he was naked, he slowly stripped off her clothes starting from her tank top, bra and then down to her sweatpants and underwear. He kissed every inch of her skin while getting the task done. "I love your skin, it's so supple. I could kiss it forever." He confessed.

"Oh god…" Mercedes groaned when Sam parted her legs and started to lick her swollen clit.

"You like that baby?" Sam questioned from between her legs, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes, please don't stop…" She begged as Sam buried his face on her pussy, licking and sucking her clit and sopping opening. When Sam started to hum on her clit, she was forced into an earth shattering orgasm. "Sam!" She screamed as her pussy spasmed, shooting her nectar into Sam's awaiting mouth.

_**Ooh girl, let me hold you tight**_

_**And you know I'll make you feel alright**_

_**Oh baby girl, just cling to me and let your mind be free**_

_**While makin' love between the sheets**__**  
**_

_**Ooh girl, I'll love you all night long**_

_**And I know you felt it comin' on**_

_**Ooh darlin', just taste my love, ooh you taste so sweet**_

_**Sharin' our love between the sheets**_

_**Ooh baby baby, I feel your love surrounding me**_

_**Ohh ohh ooh, baby baby, makin' love between the sheets**__**  
**_

Sam lapped on Mercedes' sweet juices until she was spent and joined her, lying next to her and giving her sweet kisses. "Are you alright, baby?" He asked.

Mercedes smiled at him and said, "Yes… You are quite a talented man, Sam Evans." Turning over to face him and ruffling his hair.

"Why, thank you Ms. Jones." Sam scrunched his brows when Mercedes got up. "Where are you going?"

Mercedes flashed him an evil smile and said, "You'll see… Do you have a condom?"

"Yeah in my wallet…" Sam answered, he groaned when he saw Mercedes bend over to retrieve the condom from his wallet. He was already excited but thanks to his girlfriend's sexy ass his cock was more than ready to spew cum all over the bed sheet. "Fuck, Mercy. You're going to be the death of me…"

"Not yet baby, but I'll make it happen in a few minutes." Mercedes answered when she was seated by his swollen cock. She placed the condom next to Sam and gave his dick a little kiss. She licked the tip, tasting his pre cum, and inch by inch she took his well endowed cock into her mouth. She swirled her tongue on his dick and began bobbing her head. Her hands were palming his balls and massaging the rest of the length that wouldn't fit in her mouth.

_**Hey girl, what's your fantasy?**_

_**I'll take you there to that ecstasy**_

_**Ooh girl, you blow my mind, I'll always be your freak**_

_**Let's make sweet love between the sheets  
**_

_**Ooh baby baby, I feel your love surrounding me**_

_**Ohh ohh ooh, baby baby, makin' love between the sheets**_

_**Ooh baby baby, I feel your love surrounding me**_

_**Ohh ohh ooh, baby baby, makin' love between the sheets  
**_

_**Enough of the singin**_

_**'Let's make love**_

_**In between the sheets**_

_**Ohh ohh, I like the way you receive me**_

_**Girl, I love the way you relieve me**_

_**I'm comin' on, comin' on strong**_

_**Sweet darlin', in between the sheets**_

"Oh shit…" Sam hissed. Mercedes was sucking his cock like a pro and all he could think about was how good he was feeling with his dick in her mouth.

"Did you want to cum in my mouth Sammy?" Mercedes asked right before she tongued his balls.

"No! I want to bury my cock in your pussy first." Sam said determinedly. He lifted a protesting Mercedes and laid her down on the bed. He made quick work of sheathing his cock and got between her legs. Sam was trying to be gentle and penetrate his girlfriend slowly but she wasn't having it. Mercedes wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down towards her. "Fuck Mercy. You're determined to kill aren't you…" He hissed once he was fully seated inside her heat. She felt so good, her tight pussy fitted his eager cock like a glove.

"Shut up and fuck me Sam…" Mercedes demanded. She grabbed her boyfriend's ass and started working her hips, grounding her pussy on his cock. They had just started and she was already close to cumming.

_**Ohh ohh, I like the way you receive me**_

_**Girl, I love the way you relieve me**_

_**Comin' on, comin' on strong**_

_**Sweet darlin', in between the sheets**__**  
**_

_**You got me moanin'**_

_**Girl, you got me groanin'**_

_**I'm comin' on, comin' on strong**_

_**Sweet darlin', in between the sheets**__**  
**_

_**Let's get all the way down**_

_**Turn it overI'm comin', comin', comin' on strong**_

_**Sweet darlin', in between the sheets**_

Sam slid in and out of Mercedes gently at first gauging to see if she was uncomfortable, when she moaned he moved faster until he was pounding her into the bed. To distract himself from cumming too quickly he leaned over and suckled her big breast. Sam had always lusted after her breasts they were so big and bouncy that it was distracting sometimes. He couldn't be happier that he could now grope and suck on them without worrying about being a pervert. "I love you tits Mercy. I've always wanted to suck on them…"

"Ugh… Suck on my titties baby. Don't stop, I'm so close…" Mercedes could feel her climax building as Sam sucked on her breast and slammed into her pussy.

"Cum for me, Mercy. Cum for your Sammy…" He cooed to Mercedes when he felt his climax approaching. He picked up his tempo, thrusting into her with all his strength, kissing her desperately, and before he knew it she was falling apart in his arms. Her screams muffled by their kiss. He surrendered to his own orgasm as he felt her pussy fluttered, massaging his cock into release. He filled his condom to the brim and didn't stop pounding her until his cock was fully sated. It was the best orgasm he'd ever had and he was sure it was because he had made love with Mercedes.

"I love you Sam…" Mercedes stated when she was lying on Sam's chest a few minutes later.

"I love you too, Mercy. I love you so much…" He kissed her forehead.

* * *

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading you guys. I hope that you've enjoyed this short fic. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Love In This Club

**Here's another one-shot for the song "Love In This Club by Usher"**

**After a harsh breakup Mercedes Jones; with the help of her best friend Kurt Hummel, decided to spend a night partying at Club Inferno. Kurt even set her up with the dashing Joe Hart. The only problem was she couldn't fend Sam Evans, the guy she despised. What will happen by the end of the night? Read to find out….**

**I would like to thank my girl, Reesie for helping me with the song choice. Love you, girl!**

**Please excuse any mistakes you might see. I am experiencing a cold so my head might not be all there at the moment. **

**Enjoy and please review…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the story idea.**

* * *

Mercedes stared at her reflection in the mirror and said to herself, "This is my night, I am hot and I am ready to move on with my life." She had had enough of feeling sorry for herself, tonight she promised herself that she was going to go out with her friends and have a great time.

The pity party all started when she caught her now ex-boyfriend, Finn Hudson, fucking her ex-friend, Rachel Berry, in their bed two weeks ago. After kicking Finn out of their apartment, Mercedes had gone into a deep depression. She blamed herself for his infidelity, thinking that maybe if she had paid closer attention to their relationship maybe he wouldn't have cheated on her. She locked herself in her apartment for a week, calling in sick at work and not wanting to have any contact with the outside world but that all changed when her best friend, Kurt Hummel, came barging into her apartment two days ago.

"_She lives!" Kurt said sarcastically when he was seated on her sofa._

"_What do you want Kurt?" Mercedes questioned, annoyed that her best friend had showed up at her place without being invited._

"_I came to check up on you, Mercy-Me… I was so worried about you. We were all worried about you. I understand that you're going through a rough time but don't you think that it's about time you snap out of it?" Kurt said his tone softening._

"_I'm sorry Kurt but I don't feel like socializing at the moment. I just want to be left alone…" She said when she joined him at the sofa._

_Kurt took her hands in his and said, "I can't let you do that sweetie, it sucks being cheated on but it's not your fault that Finn couldn't keep it in his pants. Fuck Rachel for doing this to you. You don't deserve what happened and I'll be damn if I'm going to sit and watch you blame yourself for something that you could not stop." _

_Kurt's words comforted her, he was right, she shouldn't be blaming herself for what happened. "You know what Kurt, you're right. Fuck them both for screwing me over. I wish they would both go to hell!" She yelled, feeling so much better after getting it all out of her chest._

"_That's my diva! How about we go out and celebrate this Friday night? We need to find you a gorgeous man so that you could get over that idiot Finn Hudson. I actually know just the man for you…" Kurt stated, clapping his hands excitedly. _

_Mercedes chuckled at her best friend's eagerness. "Don't you think that it's too soon for me to find a new man?"_

"_Hell no! You're beautiful and fabulous. There should be no reason why you should stay single and even if you don't want a relationship right now, it doesn't mean that you can't get yourself laid!" _

"_Oh my god. When did you get so crass Kurt?" Mercedes asked not believing what Kurt had just said._

"_You can blame Blaine for that one…" They both laughed at Kurt's comment._

Her doorbell rang signaling the arrival of her friends, she took one last look in the mirror before walking over to the door to welcome her friends. Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez all stared at her like she'd grown a second head. "What? Do I look awful or something?" She asked suddenly feeling nervous about her appearance. She was wearing a silver low cut, fitted glitter dress with matching pumps. Her hair was down with loose curls and her makeup was natural. She thought that she looked rather ravishing but maybe her friends think otherwise.

"No! You look gorgeous, Mercy-Me!" Kurt said with a bright smile on his face.

"Way to go, Aretha, your mystery date is going to drool all over you when he sees you…" Santana joined in the praise.

"Oh no… Who did you fix me up with Kurt?" Mercedes asked suspiciously.

"No one you know, you'll find out when you see him…" Kurt answered not wanting to give out too much information to his best friend. "So are we ready to go? We're meeting the guys at Club Inferno in half an hour and I don't want to be late."

"What do you mean the guys? Please don't tell me you've invited, Sam Evans, because I hate his guts. He's just going to ruin my night." To say that Mercedes hated Sam Evans was an understatement. She had met him a year ago at a party hosted by Tina and Mike and for some reason, Sam, had rubbed her the wrong way. Everything that came out of his mouth was hateful. The funny thing was he only acted that way with her. She wished that she could jam her foot up his throat to shut him up sometimes.

"I'm sorry, Cedes but you know that Sam is Mike's best friend… I promise you that I'll try my best to keep him away from you, ok…" Tina looked so worried that Mercedes didn't have the heart to yell at her.

"It's ok, Tina. I know it's not your fault…" Mercedes said hugging her friend in an attempt to soothe her.

"Alright, who's ready to party tonight!" Quinn yelled excitedly.

They all cheered and left the apartment. Club Inferno was only a twenty minutes drive away from her place, when they got there the club was already crowded with patrons. The music was pumping and the drinks were flowing. Mercedes was already feeling cheerful and ready to party until she spotted Sam Evans sitting with Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson, Artie Abrams, Noah Puckerman and an unknown guy with dreadlocks. _This must be the guy Kurt is setting me up with. Good job, Kurt! _When she got closer to the group her suspicion was confirmed the guy in question was indeed very handsome. He had sharp features and gorgeous hazel eyes. She suddenly felt her heart racing knowing that the guy in question was supposed to be her date.

"Hey guys!" Blaine greeted while grabbing Kurt onto his lap.

They all exchanged greetings with the group while Mercedes purposely ignored Sam. Kurt got up from Blaine's lap and said, "Mercy-Me, I would you to meet Joe Hart." He gestured to the gorgeous guy standing next to him and then continued, "Joe, I would like you to meet my best friend in the world, Mercedes Jones."

"It's very nice to meet you Mercedes. Blaine and Kurt were right you are very beautiful…" Joe said smiling brightly at her.

_Good lord, this man is gorgeous! _She bit her bottom lip and replied. "Thank you Joe. You don't look half bad yourself…"

They sat down and engaged themselves in a conversation. Little did she know that a certain blond haired green eyed man was intently watching her.

Sam was seething with rage as he watched the newcomer, Joe Hart, work his charm on Mercedes Jones. He was hoping that tonight would be the night he could finally make his move and ask her out but when Kurt introduced Joe to Mercedes his enthusiasm dampened. Mercedes wouldn't even look his way for the past hour since she'd arrived. He couldn't really blame her for that; she hated him because he couldn't keep his mouth shut whenever she was around. He didn't do it on purpose, it just happens, it was like he had mouth diarrhea. Sam was used to her anger but never her indifference. They would trade insults every time they met but tonight for some reason she refused to even acknowledge him.

Sam knew about her recent breakup with Finn Hudson and in his opinion Finn was a dumb fuck for cheating on Mercedes. If Mercedes was his woman he would do everything in his power to keep her happy. He went back to watching her and noticed that she was throwing back shots like there was no tomorrow and giggling at whatever Joe was whispering to her. He couldn't stand seeing her flirting with the other guy like that. It was bad enough that he had to watch her with Finn Hudson, he was not going to let her slip through his grasp now that she was free.

Sam got up from where he was seated and approached Mercedes, when he was standing next her he spoke. "What no hello for me tonight?" _Shit… Why can't my mouth say something nice for a change?_

Mercedes turned to him and rolled her eyes. "Go away, Sam, I don't have time to entertain you tonight…" _Why can't this douche bag just leave me alone!_

Even when she was being rude she was beautiful as hell and the dress that she was wearing was not doing anything to quell the lust he was feeling for her right now. "That's not a very nice thing to say to a friend. Isn't it, Joe?" He looked at the other man.

Joe looked like he had a bone stuck in his throat. "Um… Ah… Maybe you should leave her alone, Sam…" He finally got out.

"Mercy and I are really good friends. I can't just leave her alone…" Sam said hugging Mercedes from the side.

Mercedes froze when she felt the electricity run through her body when Sam touched her. She shoved him away from her and said, "Let's dance, Joe…" She got up, took Joe's hand in hers and led him to the dance floor. After what happened earlier she somehow felt the need to put some distance between her and Sam.

Sam smirked as he watched Mercedes scatter away from him. She definitely felt the spark between them and was running away. Her reaction renewed his hope that maybe he still stood a chance at winning her, now all he had to do was convince her that she was his. Sam situated himself in a corner watching Mercedes dance with Joe. When Joe finally left her side; leaving her all alone at the dance floor, Sam made his move. He came from behind and wrapped his arms around her midriff.

The song 'Love In This Club by Usher' was booming from the loud speakers.

_**I gotta do it for the ladies.  
And I gotta keep it hood.  
Where we at Polo  
I see you Ryan  
You Keith you was right  
We just getting it started.  
Yeah man.**_

_**You say you're searching for somebody that will take you out and do you right.  
Well, come here baby and let daddy show you what it feels like.  
You know all you gotta do is tell me what you're sipping on.  
And I promise that I'm gonna keep it coming all night long.  
**_  
Mercedes could feel Sam's eyes on her as she dance with Joe, to tease him she looked directly into his eyes, bit her bottom lip and grounded her ass provocatively on little Joe. Joe excused himself not too long after. She didn't want to go back to the table because she loved the song that was playing so she stayed. She was dancing alone when she felt someone wrap his arms around her. She turned around immediately and was not surprised to see Sam grinning down at her. "What do you want, Sam?" She asked trying to sound confident and unaffected by him.

"I want to dance with you, Mercy…" Sam smirked lecherously at Mercedes.

_**Looking in your eyes,  
While you're on the other side,  
(And I think that shorty I gotta thing for you)  
You're doing it on purpose, wind it and work it.  
I can tell by the way that you're looking at me, girl.**_

_**I wanna make love in this club.**_  
_**In this club**_  
_**In this club**_  
_**In this club**_  
_**I wanna make love in this club.**_  
_**In this club**_  
_**In this club**_  
_**In this club**_

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? We are not friends, Sam and you don't get to use my nickname just because you like it..." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Why can't we be friends Mercy? I like you and you like me so why not?" Sam said cockily.

"Ha, you must be dreaming if you think I like you. Let me make things clear for you. I. Hate. You. Sam. Evans." Mercedes said poking Sam's chest. _God, his chest is firm. Stop thinking about his chest, Mercedes…_

_**Listen, if you got some friends rolling with you than baby that's cool.  
You can leave them with my fellas, let them know that I got you.  
If you didn't know, you're the only thing that's on my mind.  
'cause the way I'm staring at you got me wanting to give it to you all night.**_

_**Looking in your eyes,**_  
_**While you're on the other side,**_  
_**(I can't take it no more baby I'm coming for you)**_  
_**You're doing it on purpose, wind it and work it.**_  
_**If we close our eyes it could just be me and you**_

Sam arched his brow, amused by her denial. He did the only thing that came to mind at the time, he grabbed her wrist, closing the gap between them and then he kissed her. She fought him for a few seconds before opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. He couldn't help but moan at the sensation. His hand moved down her body, cupping and massaging her voluptuous ass.

Mercedes didn't know why she was responding to Sam's kiss, all she knew was that his kiss felt right, the way he was touching her felt right and she didn't want the feeling to end. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, kissing him desperately; like she needed his kiss to survive. She had never felt this way before; even when she kissed Finn it never felt this right. It was like Sam's lips and tongue were made for her alone.

_**I wanna make love in this club.  
In this club  
In this club  
In this club  
I wanna make love in this club.  
In this club  
In this club  
In this club**_

_**I wanna make love in this club.  
In this club  
In this club  
In this club  
I wanna make love in this club.  
In this club  
In this club  
In this club**_

When their lips finally parted they were both breathing heavily. Not knowing what else to do Mercedes turned around and started to sway to the music while grounding her ass onto Sam's prominent erection.

Sam's eyes widened when he felt Mercedes rub her ass on his painfully erected cock. It felt so good to feel her soft body against his. The dance became more erotic when she snaked one of her arm on his neck. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Still don't like me?"

Mercedes turned around and said, "I might like you just a little now…"

"That's good because I like you a lot!" Sam raised his voice to make sure she could hear him.

_**Listen, if you got some friends rolling with you than baby that's cool.  
You can leave them with my fellas, let them know that I got you.  
If you didn't know, you're the only thing that's on my mind.  
'cause the way I'm staring at you got me wanting to give it to you all night.**_

_**Looking in your eyes,**_  
_**While you're on the other side,**_  
_**(I can't take it no more baby I'm coming for you)**_  
_**You're doing it on purpose, wind it and work it.**_  
_**If we close our eyes it could just be me and you**_

"Really now… Why don't I believe you when you say that?" Mercedes said skeptical at Sam's answer. If he really did like her why was he such an ass to her?

Sam let her go, he took her hand in his and brought her to the corner of the dance floor, when she was leaning on the wall he spoke. "Remember back in grade school when a boy likes a girl he would say mean things to her?" She nodded her acknowledgment so he continued, "I'm the same way, I don't know why but every time I open my mouth when I'm around you, I end up insulting you. Trust me I don't intend to do it. I really like you Mercy and I want to get to know you better. If you'll let me that is…"

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at his confession when she thought about it his explanation did make sense. "You're such a dork Sam… Now shut up and kiss me…"

"Yes ma'am…" He lowered his head and kissed her once more.

_**I wanna make love in this club.  
In this club  
In this club  
In this club  
I wanna make love in this club.  
In this club  
In this club  
In this club**_

_**I wanna make love in this club.  
In this club  
In this club  
In this club  
I wanna make love in this club.  
In this club  
In this club  
In this club**_

Mercedes could feel heat and excitement spread through her body as she made out with Sam. His strong hands touching her body was making her crazy. How did her hate for this man suddenly turn to lust, she didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted him and she wanted him now. At that thought, she pulled away from their kiss and said, "I want you Sam…"

Mercedes' comment was like music to his ears. He felt the same way about her and he wanted to make love to her right then. "Let's go…" He laced his fingers with hers and dragged her into the store room at the back of the club. He locked the door and pushed her body onto the door. Sam kissed her again and began to lift up her dress so that it was now hanging on her hips, when he stroked her pussy through her damp panties, he could hear Mercedes moan. "I want you so badly, Mercy… You're so sexy and I want to fuck you until we both cum…." He said in between nibbling on her neck and fingering her pussy.

"Shit Sam…" Mercedes hissed. She then grabbed his hair and kissed him roughly while her fingers massaged his scalp. Their tongues danced in an erotic manner. The feel of Sam's fingers on her panty clad pussy was pushing her closer and closer to climax.

Sam could feel Mercedes shuddering in his arms; she was more than likely close to cumming. He decided to help her achieve her release. He released his hold on her and got on his knees. He grabbed the waist band of her panties and guided it down until her pussy was bare to him. He then stuffed her panties in his pocket, lifted one of her legs; placing it on his shoulder and proceeded to lick her slick pussy from hole to clit. Mercedes tasted sweet and tangy; he never wanted to stop tasting her.

"Ugh… It feels so good Sam. Please don't stop…" Mercedes begged as Sam ate her pussy out. She gave in to her orgasm when he fucked her opening with his tongue and rubbed her clit with his thumb. She could feel her knees grow weak as her climax hit her body but luckily for her Sam was there to support her.

When Mercedes had stopped shaking, Sam stood up, took the condom from his wallet, unbuckled his belt and took his pants halfway off. After sheathing his cock he wrapped his arms around her waist and aligned his cock onto her pussy. He then entered her wet heat gently; she was so tight that he had to thrust in and out of her a few times before he was fully seated within her pussy.

Mercedes was still coming down from her climax when she felt Sam enter her body with his well endowed cock. She gasped at the fullness she was feeling and said, "Shit Sam, is that your cock or a large cucumber?" She wrapped her right leg on his waist in the hopes that it would alleviate some of the discomfort that she was experiencing; to her delight it actually worked.

Sam chuckled and answered, "It's all me, baby… Am I hurting you?" He kissed her when she shook her head. He then grabbed her breasts out of her dress and teased a nipple with his fingers. He was trying to be gentle but Mercedes was making it hard when she pressed her finger nails into his ass and growled, "Harder Sam, harder!" He slammed in and out of her pussy harder and faster just like she requested.

"Yes… Just like that, baby, just like that!" Mercedes demanded. Sam was working her pussy just right and she could feel her orgasm building again from the knot that she was feeling in her stomach. When he latched onto her nipple and began to suckle on it, she flew to Mars. She could see stars shooting across her vision and once again her knees grew weak from the magnitude of her orgasm.

Sam kept pounding into Mercedes' heat when he felt her pussy convulse around his cock. The sensation that he was feeling around his cock was so hot that he soon joined her in bliss. He stopped moving after he had filled his condom to the brim; trying to catch his breath. He pecked her lips a few times and said, "Feel better?"

Mercedes giggled and kissed Sam one more time before answering. "Yes… If I had known that you could fuck so well I would've dumped Finn before he could break my heart."

"Well maybe if I had known that I could make you cum so much, I would've fucked you sooner…" Sam said arching a brow. He kissed her lips then released his hold on her to throw away the used condom in the waste basket, when he had righted his clothes, he went back to Mercedes and helped her dress. "So are you going to go out with me now?" He asked after they were both presentable.

"We'll see, shall we…? Now give me back my panties." Mercedes stated before opening her palm; waiting for Sam to return her panties to her.

"If you want your panties back, you have to agree to go out with me first." Sam smirked gleefully.

"How about you keep my panties? I feel better without it anyway…" Mercedes teased. She opened the door and walk out without waiting for Sam.

Sam smirked and shook his head. "I'm going to have a long night ahead of me…" He closed the door behind him and followed Mercedes back to their table.

* * *

**Did you hate it or like it? Please review. I might continue this if I get enough reviews. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Cherish The Day

**This prompt was requested by jessicaisawolverine a friend of mine on Tumblr. I hope you like it sweetie. :)**

**Thanks to my beta Reesie. Love you girl!**

**Enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the song featured on here.**

* * *

It had been two months since Sam Evans had last seen his wife Mercedes Jones-Evans. She was currently promoting a romantic comedy movie that she starred in, alongside Chris Evans, called "Two Ways To Fall In Love". Sam was a Songwriter and his job made it difficult for him to travel with his wife. He had missed her dearly and was glad that he would finally be seeing her in a few short hours.

Sam lounged back on his first class seat and pulled out a magazine that the airlines provided. He skimmed through the contents and saw an article in bolded font that read**'Exclusive: Mercedes Jones-Evans having an intimate dinner with her "Two Ways To Fall In Love" co-star Chris Evans. Can you say, AFFAIR!'** Sam's heart felt like it was stuck in his throat when he saw the pictures that the magazine had provided along with the article. Both Mercedes and Chris Evans were laughing while they were eating dinner, in one of the pictures Chris had kissed his wife's hand and in the other, Mercedes had swatted his arm playfully. The rumor of Mercedes having an affair with Chris Evans was not new to him. The press loved their chemistry in the movie so they thought that it had carried on to real life. Every move the co-stars made was interpreted as Mercedes cheating on Sam with Chris. He was getting tired of it all. Sam couldn't wait until the promotional tour was over and would finally get his wife back all to himself again.

He knew he shouldn't be jealous but he could not help the feeling of helplessness that was slowly eating at him. Mercedes would never cheat on him, he was sure of that, but his failed relationships with Quinn and Santana taught him that people do cheat and as much as Mercedes loved him, she was only human. Chris was a great looking guy with a good sense of humor, most girls liked that about the actor and he wouldn't be surprised if his wife fell for Chris too.

Sam shook his head in the attempt to quiet down his negative thoughts. _No, she loves me and would never do that to me._ He chanted silently and surprisingly it had worked. His spirits was lifted again, he couldn't wait to land and finally be reunited with his beautiful wife.

Mercedes waited patiently at the arrival hall of the London, Heathrow airport. She was surrounded by fans, paparazzi and her bodyguards. Her manager had advised her against meeting Sam at the airport but she just blew it off. It had been a long two months without Sam and all she wanted was to be in his arms again. The rumors about her and Chris Evans, was starting to rub her the wrong way and she didn't want Sam to even think that any of it was true. Sam was her only love and she could never betray him.

Mercedes smiled brightly when she saw Sam walking out of the departure hall. She rushed over to him and immediately hopped into his arms; wrapping her legs around his torso as she kissed him all over his face. "I've missed you so much, Sammy…" She said gleefully.

"I've missed you too, Mercy." Sam said dropping his bags and embracing his wife who was now clinging to him for dear life, when Mercedes had climbed down his body, he pulled her back into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss; their tongues collided, drinking each other in like they needed the kiss to survive.

Mercedes laughed when she heard the crowd around them hooting and cheering for them. "I think we better take this somewhere private." She said, her forehead pressed against Sam's.

Sam nodded in agreement. He took his wife's hand and walked to the black SUV that was parked right outside the arrival hall. When they reached their suite at Hotel Verta and right after the bell boy had dropped off all his luggage, Mercedes pushed him onto the bed and straddled his lap. "I take it you've missed me very much?" Sam asked raising a brow.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Sam…" Mercedes said before leaning down to kiss her husband. She kissed him with all the hunger that she felt for him. She rocked her pussy against his erection and moaned at the sensation. They stayed in that position kissing and enjoying each other's touch for a few minutes.

Mercedes was driving Sam wild with want for her. It had been a long two months with nothing to keep him company but his hands. After being teased for what felt like forever, Sam flipped them over and started to undress his wife. "You're so beautiful, Mercy…" He said with lust tracing his voice when he saw Mercedes' luscious naked frame lying on the bed just waiting for him to delve into. He spread her thighs and stared at Mercedes' glistening pussy. He licked his lips before diving in, circling her clit with his tongue and pumping two fingers in and out of her.

"Oh fuck…" Mercedes moaned as Sam ate her pussy. She ran her right hand into Sam's hair and lightly tugged on it. His pace picked up and before she knew it she was shuddering and shooting her juices into Sam's open mouth. He kept on licking her slit, extending her orgasm; only letting go when she was fully sated. Mercedes kept her eyes closed, too exhausted to do anything else but bask in her orgasmic afterglow, when she finally opened her eyes, Sam was hovering over her with a smile on his face. She brought her hand up to his jaw and gently rubbed the stubbled skin.

"I love you, Mercy…" Sam said his eyes glued on his wife's. He entered her slick folds and grunted at her tightness. "Fuck… You're tight." When Mercedes was ready he began to move, slowly at first and then faster when she demanded it.

"Faster, Sam, faster…" Mercedes begged feeling the heat of her release creep up her stomach. Sam slammed into her with rapid speed. She clawed his back with her sharp nails to urge his movements.

"I'm cumming, baby… Cum with me." Sam hissed when he felt his balls tightened. He latched onto Mercedes' nipple and began to suckle on them. In a matter of seconds, Mercedes was screaming his name as she climaxed, pulling him over the edge with her as he felt her tightness squeezing his pole. He sprayed his spunk into the depths of Mercedes' womb and slump over his wife afterwards; too exhausted to move. "Oh shit… I wasn't wearing a condom!" Sam stated when he pulled away a few minutes later.

Mercedes smirked and said, "Don't you think it's about time we try to start a family?" They were married five years ago, right after college. Their careers had always taken center stage and they both agreed that when the time was right, they'd discuss the matter of having children together. The two months of separation had made her yearn for children. It would really be nice to come home to her husband and kids after a long day at the recording studio or shooting a movie. She could picture their home filled with the laughter of their children and that thought never cease to make her smile.

"Really, you want kids?" He beamed at his wife. To be honest, the thought of having children had already crossed his mind; he just didn't want to bring it up to Mercedes because of her busy schedule. "But what about your singing and acting career?" He continued to ask.

"I can still sing while I'm pregnant and I'm more than ready to take a break from acting. I'm ready, Sam, but if you're not then I totally understand." Mercedes said glancing nervously at her husband.

"NO! I'm ready… I've actually thought about it for a while now, I just didn't want to tell you because of the movie tour." Sam said moving closer to his wife and kissing her on the cheek.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip and asked, "So, we're really doing this then? Having a baby…"

"Yeah."

"Alright then…" Mercedes chuckled.

"You wanna start trying right now?" Sam said pushing his wife onto the bed.

"Sure, you know what they say… Practice makes perfect." Mercedes giggled pulling her husband in for a kiss. They practiced for hours until they were too exhausted to do anything but sleep.

xxxxx

The next day the couple along with Chris Evans, were invited to the talk show 'Hello London' to talk about the movie that Chris and Mercedes were promoting.

"Ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Chris Evans, Mercedes Jones-Evans and her husband songwriter, Sam Evans." The host, Judy Hills, announced as the three of them made their way onto the stage with a huge round of applause from the audience. Sam sat on the right side of Mercedes, while Chris sat on the left; on the oversized sofa.

When the applause finally faded, Judy said, "Mercedes and Chris are here in London to promote their new movie 'Two Ways To Fall In Love'. Tell us more about this movie, you two…"

Chris glanced over at Mercedes and answered, "Well, it's about two people who had different ideas on how someone should fall in love. They go into this journey of finding love together. At first they were searching for it with other people but because they were so close, they eventually fell in love and got together."

"Sounds like an interesting plot." Judy stated before looking at the audience. "Let's roll a scene from the movie shall we…"

Mercedes laced her fingers with Sam as they watched the clip. In the scene, Chris Evans's character Ryan Gold, had just realized that he was in love her character Jessica Peterson. They met by the park and Ryan finally told her the truth about how he felt. They shared a kiss right before the scene was cut.

"Wow, that was some chemistry you have with Chris, Mercedes... I bet it was fun shooting together." Judy said turning her attention to Mercedes.

"We had so much fun together, Chris is such a hoot to work with. He's also like the big brother I always wanted so it was great." Mercedes answered smiling at Chris.

"This next question is directed at you Sam. You must have heard about the gossip going around that Chris and Mercedes are having an affair. What do you have to say about that?"

Sam grip his wife's hand tighter, blew out a breath and then answered, "I've known Mercedes since we were in high school, she loves me and would never cheat on me. It doesn't matter what the press are saying, what matters is my trust for my wife."

"Aww… That has got to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Judy said. The audience clapped after hearing Judy's statement.

"So Chris, now that it's clear that you and Mercedes are just friends, can you tell us if there is a certain special lady waiting for you at home?" Judy continued her questioning.

The rest of the interview went on quickly. Mercedes could not concentrate on what was being said because she could not keep her eyes off her handsome husband. What he said to Judy earlier, confirmed to her that she had made the right choice in marrying him. She could never see herself growing old with any other man but Sam, his heart was pure and his love for her was true.

Mercedes took her gaze off of Sam when Judy said, "Mercedes, you've won 5 Grammy Awards for your debut album 'This is Mercedes Jones'. Are you planning on recording a second album anytime soon?"

"Actually, yes…" She looked at Sam and continued, "We're still trying to figure out what songs I should record at this point, but I should be back in the recording studio by next month."

"Is there a song that you could sing for us from your upcoming album?"

"Not yet but I do have a song I would like to perform for my husband…" Mercedes said her eyes never leaving Sam's.

"That's great. Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to take a quick break and when we return we'll get to see the wonderful Mercedes Jones-Evans sing for us."

Mercedes got to give Sam a parting kiss before she was swept away to prepare for her performance. When the show came back on, she was introduced and before she started singing, Mercedes said, "This is one of my favorite songs. It's called 'Cherish The Day' by the lovely Sade. I'm dedicating this one to my husband, Sam Evans. I love you, Sam." She stared straight at Sam; who was sitting in with the rest of the audience on the first row and when the music started she began to sing.

_**You're ruling the way that I move  
Not breathe your air  
You only can rescue me  
This is my prayer**_

**_If you were mine_**  
**_If you were mine_**  
**_I wouldn't want to go_**  
**_To heaven_**

**_I cherish the day_**  
**_I won't go astray_**  
**_I won't be afraid_**  
**_You won't catch me running_**  
**_You're ruling the way that I move_**  
**_You take my air_**  
**_You show me how deep love can be_**

Sam couldn't stop looking at Mercedes. She sounded amazing and her eyes were focused solely on him. Her eyes relayed a message, that no matter what they were meant to be and he was the only man that she could ever love. His heart swelled with love for his gorgeous wife. They had gone through a lot together and they were still standing strong even after all this time.

**_You're ruling the way that I move_**  
**_Not breathe your air_**  
**_You only can rescue me_**  
**_This is my prayer_**

**_I cherish the day_**  
**_I won't go astray_**  
**_I won't be afraid_**  
**_You won't catch me running, ah_**  
**_Cherish the day_**  
**_I won't go astray_**  
**_I won't be afraid_**  
**_Won't run away_**

**_You show me how deep love can be_**  
**_You show me how deep love can be_**  
**_This is my prayer_**

**_Cherish the day_**  
**_I won't go astray_**  
**_I won't be afraid_**  
**_Won't run away_**  
**_Won't shy_**  
**_Cherish the day_**  
**_I won't go astray_**

**_I cherish the day_**  
**_I cherish the day_**  
**_I cherish the day_**  
**_..._**

When Mercedes sang her last note, Sam swiped away the tears in his eyes, got up from his seat and clapped for his wife. She got off stage, walking over to him and when she was by his side, she whispered, "I love you, Samuel Austin Evans. Always have, always will…" Before Sam could even respond she had crashed her lips onto his. "I love you too, Mercedes Amber Jones-Evans." They both smiled when the audience started to clap for them.

xxxxx

It had been a month since Sam had taken the trip to London, they were now back in LA and she was taking a much needed break from her hectic work life. Ever since returning from London, Mercedes felt like something wasn't right with her body, her breasts were tender and she was tired all the time. _I couldn't be pregnant, could I?_ It's crazy to even think that she had gotten pregnant in just one month but the probability of it happening was very high, since she and Sam had made love almost every day since they were reunited. She toyed with the idea of taking a pregnancy test about a week and a half ago, but decided against it, she wanted to wait until after she had missed her period. Mercedes was one week late now so the time had come to take the test. She just had to tell Sam about it first.

"Mercy, are you home?" Sam called out for his wife after he came home from running errands. He placed the bags of purchases he was carrying on the kitchen counter and went up the stairs and into their bedroom to look for his wife. When he opened the bedroom door, he could see his wife standing by the dresser drawers holding an unidentifiable object in her hand. "There you are…" He said approaching Mercedes.

Mercedes was fiddling with the pregnancy test box when she heard Sam enter the bedroom. She immediately opened the drawer and shoved the box inside; closing the drawer with haste before she looked at her husband. "Sam, I didn't know you were home…" She said, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest.

"I called out for you. Did you not hear me?" Sam kissed Mercedes on the forehead when she started yawning, before asking, "Are you ok, Mercy? You've been tired lately. I'm starting to get worried maybe you should go see a doctor…"

_Now is your chance, Mercy... Tell Sam so he can be there for you when you take the pregnancy test._ Mercedes looked up and said, "Sam, I think I might be pregnant. My period is a week late and the tiredness and sore breasts I'm experiencing all point to me being pregnant. I bought a pregnancy test but I didn't want to take it until I tell you about it first."

Sam smiled brightly at the prospect of becoming a father. "You're right for telling me. I want to be there for you in every step of the way. Why don't you take the test and when the time comes we can read it together." He kissed his wife on the lips chastely then guided her into the bathroom.

The couple waited for three minutes before Mercedes lifted the pregnancy test and said, "Are you ready?" Sam nodded his agreement so she looked down at the result. "It's positive! Oh my god Sam, we're going to become parents!" Mercedes squealed in delight.

Sam was overjoyed by the news. He picked his wife up and started spinning her around when he realized that Mercedes was in a delicate condition, he set her down. "I'm so happy Mercy. You've made me very happy and now we're about to have a baby. I love you so much, Mercy…" He leaned down to kiss his wife.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate it? Let me know in a review.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Falsetto

**I'm so sorry for those who have been waiting for me to update Stranded. It's coming, it's just taking a little while to write. Being busy doesn't help. This one-shot is written for my writing soul mate, Reesie (tdminor86). She has been waiting for this for months now and after putting it off, I've finally got it written. I hope you like it sweetie. Also thanks for the beta work girl.**

**Summary: Afraid of getting her heart broken, Mercedes breaks up with Sam. She sees him again at a club opening two months later. Sam is determined to get the love of his life back but will Mercedes finally tell him she loves him?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters of Glee. Trust me if they were mine. I would make damn sure that Glee had better continuity and Sam and Mercedes would be my main couple of the show.**

* * *

Mercedes Jones was at the opening of Club Live Wire with her best friend, Kurt Hummel, his long time boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, and resident playboy, Noah Puckerman better known as Puck. She was chatting with the three men when she noticed her ex-boyfriend, Sam Evans, standing in the corner staring at her. She rolled her eyes when he raised his glass to her and went back to talking with her friends. A few minutes later, Blaine and Kurt excused themselves; leaving Mercedes alone with Puck. Things got interesting when Puck started flirting with her.

"Now that you're a free woman, what do you say to that romp that I offered you a few weeks ago?" Puck said running his hand along her back.

Mercedes was never one to flirt especially with a sex shark like Puck but she was newly single; two months to be exact and had decided that a little flirting wouldn't hurt. "I don't know, Puck, I don't think you could handle all of me… Besides, I like my man hung and I don't think that you qualify."

Puck walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I wouldn't be so sure about that..." He pressed his rather impressive erection on her back and continued, "I'm pretty sure I could satisfy you in bed with my well endowed cock." He licked the shell of her ear making her shiver at the sensation.

Sam was seething with anger as he watched the flirty exchange between Puck and Mercedes. He wanted to rip Puck's head off with his bare hands for daring to touch Mercedes. She was his and no other man was going to touch what was his. He knew he didn't have the right to be angry but he didn't care, as far as he was concerned Mercedes was still his woman and she would continue to be his until he decides otherwise. Mercedes had wanted the breakup, not him. He had known the reason why she had pushed him away, he had confessed his love for her but she didn't want to have anything to do with it. He knew that she loved him but Mercedes was too scared to admit it. She withdrew from him. Stayed away from him for a week after his confession and then called him to tell him that she could not be with him anymore, that she wanted to concentrate on promoting her album and didn't want to make him wait for her. Promoting her album, his ass! She was running away from him and at the time he had let her; thinking that maybe just maybe she would realize that they belong together and she would come back to him. But she never came back. The two months they had been apart was torture for him. He loved her with the fierceness that even he could not understand and watching her flirt with another man was only making him angry and determined to win her back.

His legs moved towards Mercedes before he could he even think things through. He was glad that he got to her just in time because it looked like she was about to kiss Puck. He blew out a breath to calm his anger and said, "Hello, Mercy…" Mercedes and Puck looked at him. Sam nodded at Puck and continued, "Puck…" and then his vision went back to Mercedes. "How have you been Mercy?"

Mercedes wanted to stomp her feet when Sam interrupted her almost kiss with Puck. She was trying to move on with her life and he wouldn't let her. He was like a bug that wouldn't die, no matter how many times you try to kill it, it keeps coming back. "I'm fine, Sam… I see that you're doing well yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, Puck and I were in a middle of something…" She said, hoping he'd get the hint that she wanted him gone.

"I don't think so. You and I need to talk." Sam dragged Mercedes away before she could protest. He was livid at her. How could she even think about kissing that jerk while he was around? He brought her out of the nightclub and into the secluded alley as she hit his arm and chest.

"Let me go you jerk!" Sam finally released her arm when they were outside. She tried to make a run for it but he was too fast for her. She was trapped and she couldn't do anything to get away from him. "What do you want?"

Sam smirked lecherously and said, "Isn't it obvious… I want you…" He traced his fingers along her cheeks and plump lips. Those lips had the power to bring him to his knees and he wanted more than anything to be able to kiss those lips freely again.

The feel of his fingers on her lips and skin was driving her wild. Her eyes were half closed and she was having a hard time breathing properly. She craved, yearned, to kiss his lips again. But she was quickly reminded of the reason why she couldn't have anything to do with him anymore. He wanted something that she couldn't give to him. Sam wanted her heart and she couldn't give it to him. She didn't want to give him the power to break her heart because she knew deep in her heart that he would eventually break it and she was not going to give him the chance to do it. Who the fuck falls in love in four weeks anyway? There was no way in hell that that was possible. Sure, the physical aspect of their relationship was great but sex does not equal love. They had had sex on their second date and it was so good it made her toes curl. But this was not about sex. It was about him wanting what she didn't have to offer and she'd be damn if he would force her into giving in. "Too bad for you, I don't want you." She shoved him with all her strength and managed to be free from his grip.

Sam's nose flared upon hearing her remark. She was still determined to deny her feelings for him. Well, he was not going to let her get away from him that easily this time. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. He locked his fingers together making sure that she couldn't move. "Damn it, Mercy. Why won't you let me have you? Why are you trying so hard to push me away? Didn't I tell you that I love you?"

_**Started out talking right here  
Puttin it down like a motherfuckin mack  
Sellin me candy all up in my ear**_

There he goes using the word love again. He must be out of his mind. "Let me go before I scream, Sam. Don't make me do it." She said nicely hoping that her warning would soften him.

"I'll make you scream, Mercy but not to let you go. You'll scream for me to fuck you harder just like before. Just like you did the first time we had sex…" With those last words Sam kissed her. He kissed her like he was dying for her. He kissed her like a man who had missed the kiss and touch of his woman. And he did, he was dying for her and had missed her terribly. His heart ached at the fact that even though he loved _his Mercy_ with all his heart, she was rejecting his love and refusing to love him back. So he poured all his emotions into the kiss. She was reluctant at first, clamping her jaw shut and refusing to kiss him back but after he swiped her lower lip with his tongue and began to nibble on it, he got the reaction that he wanted. As soon as her mouth opened, his tongue slipped into the hot cavern of her mouth.

She couldn't believe that she was kissing him back. She had tried to deny him but when he began nibbling on her lower lip her resolve weakened. She was powerless against him. She wanted to deny him, to deny their history together but she couldn't. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Their tongues swirled together in an erotic way, lips smacking together, teeth nibbling and biting. It was wild and burning hot. Before she knew it, she was pushed against the wall. Sam's hands touched her, everywhere; her breasts, her hips, and against the curve of her ass. He was consuming her and she was too weak to resist him; all she could do was moan in pleasure.

_**Now I got her talkin like this  
In a falsetto  
She like ohh ohh baby ah ah ah ohhh**_

Sam was drowning in her kiss and he didn't want to be saved. He wanted to drift away with her. He only wanted her, _his Mercy_. His hands had a mind of its own. Touching and squeezing every luscious curve that he had missed. He finally had to pull back from the kiss when breathing became an issue. His lips worked its way to the crook of her neck; kissing, licking, and sucking on the smooth skin. He was addicted. Addicted to everything that was Mercedes and he never wanted to be sober from her.

"Sam… Please stop…" She moaned in ecstasy. His kisses were blurring her judgment. She was supposed to resist him but how could she when he was doing wicked things to her body with his lips.

"You don't want me to stop, baby, and I don't want to stop. God, I love you, Mercy. I love you until I'm dying for you." His fingers drew down the straps of Mercedes' dress, exposing her purple lace bra. He unhooked the front clasps of her bra and freed her voluptuous breasts. He lowered his head latching his lips on her puffy chocolate nipple. He groaned in pleasure at the taste of her nipple. He could feel her hands threading through his hair and then tugging on it; pushing him to take in more of her nipple. His lust was building, threatening to take over but he had to think of _his Mercy_. He wanted her to feel all the pleasure he could give her. If she wouldn't take his love then by god, he was going to show it to her. He was going to show her all the love he felt for her.

_**In a falsetto  
She like ohh ohh baby ah ah ah ohhh**_

Mercedes was in heaven. Sam was doing things to her that was driving her insane with need for him. She suddenly sobered, this was what he wanted. He was going to seduce her and let him back into her life. Well, she was not going to let him win. She had to pull free from him and get as far away from him as possible. "No! I can't do this. I can't do this with you, Sam." She pushed him away and righted her dress. As she was walking away, she said, "Stay away from me, Sam Evans. I mean it this time!" She ran back into the club, bumping into Kurt on the way back to the table.

"Mercy… Where have you been?" He stared at her, looking at her from head to toe. "What happened to you? Let's get you to the restroom. You look a mess!" They pushed through the throngs of people and finally found their escape from the crowd when they reached the restroom. Kurt immediately started to fix her dress, went on to her hair and then he wiped away the lipstick that had been smudged due to the kiss she had shared with Sam. "Now do you want to tell me what happened?"

She groaned, not wanting to tell him the truth but knowing that it would come out anyway. Kurt had a way of finding out things even when she didn't want to tell him about it. "Sam showed up." She sighed. "He pulled me into the alley and kissed me."

"Did he force himself on you, Mercy? Did he try to rape you?" Kurt looked worriedly at her.

"No! Sam would never do that. He's not that kind of a person, Kurt. What the hell are you thinking accusing him of something so heinous!?" She had to defend Sam. He might be bull headed but he would never do anything to hurt her physically.

"I'm sorry, Mercy. I had to ask. It's just that you looked like you've been mauled." He nudged her towards the mirror and lifted her hair to show her a purple bruise on her neck and cleavage. "Now you understand why I thought something bad had happened?"

Her fingers trailed against the small bruises. There was no pain. It was just a mark Sam had left on her. Why can't she be free of him? Why does he have to haunt her? Even when she was asleep he was with her. He was there in her dreams, every night ever since their breakup. She knew that the connection between them ran too deep. It was more than infatuation. It was love and it scared the hell out of her. She could no longer deny it. She, Mercedes Amber Jones was in love with Samuel Austin Evans. It wasn't supposed to be love, she wasn't supposed to fall in love with him but it had happened anyway.

"What am I going to do, Kurt? Sam loves me…" She hugged Kurt, trying to find solace in the arms of her best friend.

Kurt patted her back and asked, "And do you love, Sam?" He looked at her waiting for her answer.

"I love him, Kurt, but I can't tell him. I'm too scared to be with him. What if he breaks my heart? I don't think I could survive it…"

"What if's are not going to help you answer your questions, Mercy. The only way to help yourself is to tell him. Why are you so afraid to fall in love, Mercy? I've known you all of my life and you've always ran away from love. Is it because of Matt?"

Matt Rutherford, was the first boy she'd ever love. The first boy to love her and because of a drunk driver his life was cut short. When she lost him, she promised herself that she was never going to put her heart out on a plate again. Losing Matt had been really hard on her. Their feelings for each other were just starting to bloom when Matt lost his life but the hurt she felt had been painful. She could not imagine going through the heartbreak of losing the person she loved again.

"My heart broke when I lost Matt. How would I survive if Sam broke my heart?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Oh honey, you can't let the past consume your future. Matt's gone, Mercy. He wouldn't want you to wallow in misery forever. It's time to let your past go and move on with your future. Can you see Sam with you in the future, Mercy? If you can then he is the one for you."

"I don't know, Kurt, I'll have to think about what you've said." She said as they headed for the door.

"Think about what I've told you, Mercy, but don't wait too long. You never know when some other girl might come in and try to sweep Sam off his feet." Kurt wrapped an arm around her shoulder and ushered her out of the restroom and back to their table.

Mercedes' eyes scanned around for Sam when she had taken her seat. It didn't take long to locate the blond man. He was sitting by the bar looking down at his drink. Her heart clenched as a blonde wearing a tight fitting dress approached him. Was Sam tired of waiting for her? He looked like he was ready to move on with that blonde bimbo and there was no way she was ever going to let that happen. Before she could even think of the consequences she was on her feet heading towards him. As she got closer she could see the blonde touching his arm, flirting with him. Jealousy flared in her. She wanted to rip the bitch's arm off and beat her with it. Mercedes wrapped her arms around Sam's waist, turning him towards her and kissed him possessively when she was by his side. He was shocked at first but returned her kiss with fervor, his tongue exploring her mouth and hands touching and squeezing her ass. They both moaned at the hotness of the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked in a daze when he drew away from the kiss. He was confused as hell. One minute Mercedes was asking him to leave her alone and the next she was kissing him possessively.

Mercedes arched a brow. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm kissing you, genius…" She gave him another peck before turning to face the blonde. At what she could see, the girl looked plastic. From her nose all the way down to her boobs; she was all fake. "Sorry, but he's taken." The girl rolled her eyes and left. _Bitch._ "Dance with me?" She asked Sam when the girl was finally gone.

Sam caught the comment about him being taken. Could she actually be acknowledging her feelings for him? Hope rose in him, hope that _his Mercy _too was in love with him. He decided to play it cool and let her pursue him this time. Seeing her jealous over someone who meant nothing to him was hot as hell. "Come on, let's dance." They walked the short distance to the dance floor and got into an intimate embrace; her back to his front.

_**Slow dancin in the club  
The diamonds look like rainbows**_

She swayed to the music, pressing her ass seductively to his crotch. She could feel not so little Sammy hardened, exciting her senses. Once again her breathing labored, her skin tingled and her pussy ached. She turned around and gazed up at him. She could tell that he was just as hot for her as she was for him. "Kiss me, Sam…"

"What happened to staying away from you? I don't understand you, Mercy, one minute you're hot and the next you're cold. You're giving me whiplash from the back and forth." Sam said frowning.

"Do you want to kiss me or argue? I could just leave you here and walk away if that's what you want." Mercedes challenged, pulling away from his embrace.

Sam's heart almost stopped when he saw Mercedes retrieving from him. He wanted her to chase after him but it looked like he might have pushed too far too soon. He grabbed for her arms and pressed her body onto his. "If I kiss you now, you're mine. I will not let you go even if you push me away. Do you hear me, Mercy? You're mine."

Mercedes knew that she should walk away. Hell, she should probably run away but her legs were planted on the ground and they refused to move because she knew that this was where she wanted to be. This was where she belonged. She would always want to be with Sam and as much as she wanted to deny it, she was head over heels in love with him. "Kiss me, Sam…" She repeated her earlier statement gently. She closed the distance between them and kissed him. The kiss was soft at first, little pecks and nips on the lips but then it turned steamy and fierce as their tongues tangled. The little pecks became sucks and bites. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach and her body ached to be one with his again.

"You're going to be the death of me!" Sam growled lost in lust. The kiss that they shared sparked something possessive in him. He couldn't let her go. He won't let her go. He had to have her, not only physically but her love as well. No one else would do. Only Mercedes could complete the hollowness in his heart. She was the only one who could complete him. "God, I love you, Mercy…"

Tears sprang in her eyes upon hearing Sam's declaration. She knew then that he was the one for her. He was her love, her life, her soul mate. "I love you too, Sam…" She sobbed.

Those words were like music to his ears. Now that she had confessed her love for him, he never wanted her to stop saying it. "Say it again, baby. Tell me you love me again."

Tears were flowing freely down her face. She kissed his neck and cheeks before repeating her words. "I love you, Sam. I love you so much…"

Sam could feel her tears on his skin as she kissed his neck and cheeks. He hated that she was crying. If he had it his way, she would never shed a tear. "Don't cry, baby… It kills me when you cry." Sam said kissing her tears away.

"These are tears of happiness, Sam." She giggled when he began tickling her face and neck with his kisses. "Sammy, stop… You're tickling me!"

A smile formed on his lips when he heard her laughter. "It got you to stop crying didn't it?"

"You are such a dork, Sam Evans."

"Oh yeah? We'll see how much of a dork I am when you're screaming my name later." He kissed her again before she could form a retort. They stayed in the lustful kiss for a long moment before he asked, "do you want to get out of here?"

Mercedes' head was in such a daze that all she could do was nod when Sam asked the question. He laced his fingers with hers and led them out of the club. When they were in the cab heading back to her apartment she suddenly realized that she had not told Kurt that she was leaving. She took out her phone and typed up a quick message to Kurt.

"Who are you texting?" Sam asked curious.

"Kurt. I had to tell him that I was leaving. You didn't give me a chance to say goodbye to him just now."

Sam smirked. The only reason he rushed her out of there was because he didn't want to have to face Puck. God knows what he would do if he saw the other man. Slipping out quietly was the easiest way out of what could be a messy confrontation. "I did it for your sake-"

"Wait a minute, you did it for my sake? What does that mean? Please don't tell me that you don't like Kurt because if that was the case then you and I cannot be together. I refuse to give Kurt up!" Mercedes knew that she was rambling but Kurt was her best friend and as much as she loved Sam there was no way she could live without Kurt in her life.

Sam was astonished at the things that Mercedes was saying. Why would she think that he hated Kurt? "I wasn't talking about Kurt, Mercy. I just didn't want to have to see Puck. I might be tempted to kick his ass for daring to touch you just now. Were you really going to kiss him just now, Mercy?"

"I thought I was going to but I probably wouldn't be able to go through with it." Mercedes reached out to touch Sam's cheek and continued. "I was fighting a losing battle when I denied my love for you. The truth is, I was lost this past two months. I felt like something in my life was missing and that missing part was you, Sam."

He was glad to hear her admission but there were a few questions that lingered in his mind and he had to ask them. "Why were you so afraid to love me, Mercy? Have I given you any reason to doubt my love for you? I know that we had just started dating when I told you that I loved you but we were spending all our free time together. Hell, we were practically living together."

Images of Matt flashed through her mind. She had to tell Sam the truth if she wanted to let go of the past and move on with her life. "I was in love once, back when I was in high school. His name was Matt Rutherford. We were both so young at the time but I had never felt that way about another boy before so I let my feelings for him guide me. He was a nice boy, very thoughtful and loving." She smiled at the memory. "Anyway, it wasn't long after we confessed our feelings to each other that he died. He was taking out the trash one night when a drunk driver fell asleep behind the wheel and ran into him in the driveway. The vehicle plowed right through him and into the garage. Matt never stood a chance." Tears were dripping down her face as she recalled the horrible incident. "I was at his house at the time. I was invited to join in the Rutherford's family game night. He was putting the empty pizza boxes in the trash. It was supposed to be a quick trip but I knew something was wrong when I heard the commotion coming from outside. I could still hear the loud crashing sound and I could still remember running out with his mom and dad to see what had happened. It was so horrible, Sam…" She buried her head on Sam's chest and poured out all of the emotions she had been holding back.

Sam could feel his heart breaking for _his Mercy_. No one should ever go through what she went through. She was so young at the time. She shouldn't have had to go through the heartbreak of losing someone she loved. He rubbed her back and whispered. "Let it all out, Mercy. I'm right here to hold you."

Mercedes felt better a few minutes later. Being able to cry in the arms of the man she loved really helped, when she had her emotions under control, she spoke again. "After Matt's death, I was too afraid to fall in love again. I didn't want to go through the heartbreak of losing someone I love yet again. When I realized that I was in love with you, I got scared. I decided to end things before you could break my heart. I knew if you broke my heart that it was going to hurt worse than losing Matt. I didn't want to give you the chance to hurt me so I ran."

"Mercy, I love you. I could never see myself intentionally hurting you. Of course we are going to argue and hurt each other's feelings but I would never break your heart. I love you too much to do that to you." Sam said trying to convince her of what's truly in his heart. The cab stopped in front of Mercedes' house. He paid the fare and helped her out of the cab. They walked in silence to the front door. He wasn't sure if he should join her or go home so he said, "It's really late. I better head home."

Mercedes stopped Sam before he could turn around to leave. "Stay, Sam, we could just talk. I don't want to be alone right now." He nodded and followed her into the house. She shut the door and asked. "Would you like some coffee?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I'm good. We should just sit and talk." Mercedes agreed and that's what they did. They sat and talked for a few hours before she finally got tired. "I think it's time to put you to bed."

"Yeah, it's been a long night." She took Sam's hand and led him into her bedroom. She went to the dresser drawer and pulled out that t-shirt and shorts that Sam had left at her place and handed it to him.

Sam gave her an odd look when Mercedes gave him his night clothes. "I thought you would've thrown my clothes out by now."

"I didn't have the heart to throw them out." She stared at him for a moment before walking towards the ensuite bathroom. "I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." She took a quick shower and wore an oversized t-shirt. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, wondering why she was so nervous all of a sudden. She had slept with Sam before. Hell, they'd even had sex so why was she so nervous. She blew out a breath and willed herself to leave the bathroom. Sam was under the covers when she finally made it back to the bedroom. She walked over to the right side of the bed and pulled down the covers before slipping into bed.

Mercedes was facing away from him, her back towards him. He repositioned himself; cuddling up to her, resting his chin on top of her head. "What are you thinking about?"

She breathed in deeply, entwining their fingers together. "Nothing. It's just really nice to lay with you again." She felt him kiss her on the cheek and whispered goodnight to her. "Goodnight, Sam…" She fell asleep before long, feeling safe and secure wrapped in Sam's embrace. It was still dark when she awoke. She could feel his chest rising and falling as he slept. She turned around to face him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep just like a little boy. She couldn't stop herself from kissing his stubbly cheeks. It was then that she realized that Sam was awake. "How long have you been awake? Did you even sleep?"

Sam smiled at _his Mercy_. "Not long, I woke up when you moved." She looked at him for a moment before moving closer to him and planting a kiss on his lips. He deepened the kiss, nipping on her bottom lip and then invading her mouth with his tongue. His body was on fire with her now positioned on top of him. His hands travelled up and down her back before finally finding a resting place on her ass. He squeezed and lightly slapped the bountiful mounds. He moaned in pleasure as she ground her pussy on his crotch.

She was hungry for Sam's touch and she couldn't stop herself from devouring him when he kissed her. It had been too long since she'd been touched by him. She took matters into her own hands and began kissing her way down. She lifted his t-shirt and licked his nipples and abs, travelling her way down until she reached his covered erection. With Sam's help she pulled down his shorts and tossed it on the floor. She licked her lips at the sight of his cock. It was standing proud, the mushroomed tip glistening with his pre-cum. She began by licking the slit and moaning at the zesty taste of his pre-cum. Slowly but surely, her mouth descended on his cock; enveloping it with light suctions. She took as much of him in as she could and when she felt like her throat couldn't take anymore she let go; licking and kissing his veiny cock.

Sam was in heaven. Mercedes' mouth was pure bliss. She was working his cock like a pro and bringing him to the edge of a powerful orgasm. "Mercy, baby, you might want to lay off. It feels too good and I'm going to cum if you don't stop." She didn't stop so he pushed her off and gently laid her down.

"Hey, I was enjoying myself…" Mercedes complained.

"You were having too much fun now it's my turn. Why don't you sit up so that I can take off your clothes..." She pouted but sat up. He kissed her pout away and helped her to take off her night shirt. "You weren't wearing any underwear. Naughty girl… I'm going to punish you for it." He quickly got rid of his t-shirt and settled himself between her thighs. He separated her bare folds and licked her glistening pussy. Latching on to her clit, his fingers entered her hot hole and began to drill in and out of her.

_**Now I got her talkin like this  
In a falsetto  
She like ohh ohh baby ah ah ah ohhh**_

"Oh god, Sam, it feels so good…" Mercedes hissed lost in sensation. Sam had just started going down on her and she was already ready to explode. She moved her hips in time with his licks and thrusts of his fingers. The butterflies in her stomach kept building and building until she finally came screaming Sam's name minutes later. She could feel the juices shooting out of her pussy. His tongue was now prodding her entrance as he drank in her juices; his action prolonging her orgasm.

Sam's cock was hard as a rock as he drank Mercedes' nectar. God, she tasted sweet. He could dine on her pussy forever. When she had stopped trembling, he got up, went to the night stand to look for the condoms he left there a few months prior. He smiled when he found them. Ripping the gold packet, he sheathed his erection quickly and went to position himself between Mercedes' thighs again. He grabbed his cock, lining it up with her pussy; rubbing the tip against her clit a few times before sinking into her heat. He stopped when he was balls deep and hissed in ecstasy at the tightness of her. Her pussy gripped and pulsed around his cock coaxing him to cum. "Ah fuck, you feel so tight and hot. I feel like cumming already…" He pushed her thighs down when she began moving. "Stop, baby, I'm gonna cum if you move." He took a moment to breathe before he started thrusting into her.

The pounding that Sam was giving her pussy was driving her wild. She clawed at his back and moved her hips; meeting his thrusts and expanding her pleasure. "Fuck me harder, Sam. I need it!" He slammed into her harder; the sounds of their skin slapping together and the bed shaking echoing throughout the room. "Lay down baby, I want to ride you…" He did as she bid. She got in position and sank down on his cock; hissing in pleasure. She rode him until they both reached their climax. She slumped over in exhaustion, tired from both the sex and orgasm.

_**She talkin dirty all up in my ear  
And im fina put this dog right on the kitty**_

Sam was breathing heavily after he came. Unfortunately, his cock was still at attention, ready for the second round. He had never been this aroused with any other woman but _his Mercy_. There was something about her that drove him crazy with want for her. He flipped them over and retrieved another condom from the night stand. When he got back to the bed, Mercedes was lying on her stomach still trying to catch her breath. He licked his fingers and fingered her pussy before entering her wet heat again.

"Sam…" Mercedes moaned. She couldn't believe that he was inside her again after such a short time. She was tired but couldn't deny him access to her body. She propped ass up and let him have his way with her.

_**In a falsetto  
She like ohh ohh baby ah ah ah ohhh**_

He slapped her ass with every thrusts of his cock. God, that ass was meant to be worshipped. Her sexy moans were egging him on. "You're so fucking tight and wet. Your pussy is driving me crazy, Mercy…" He hissed. His fingers were busy pinching her nipples and fondling her clit as he kept on pounding into her. He fucked her harder and to his surprise she was screaming for him to fuck her. A long while later, he could feel his cum bubbling to the surface, begging to be released. He increased the movement of his fingers on her clit and when he felt her pussy rippling on his cock, he came. "Ah fuck, I'm cumming!" Stars were shooting across his vision as his cock poured his cum into the condom. Too weak to move, he stayed in that position until he could move his muscles again. Sam removed the condom, throwing it onto the floor with his clothes and pulled Mercedes to lay down with him.

"Wow that was crazy…" Mercedes giggled. "You really were horny, huh…"

"Horny would not even begin to describe it. I was hungry for you. Two month being without you made me wild with want for you…" He smiled holding her closer to him and kissing her forehead. They stayed silent for a little while just gazing into each other's eyes. "I love you, Mercy. I will always love you. I could never break your heart because breaking your heart would kill me and what good would I be if I'm dead?"

"I love you too, Sam. I love every part of you even the dork in you." Mercedes chuckled at Sam's humor and her joke. This was her Sam, the adorable, sweet, and caring man. She knew now this was where she belonged; in Sam's arms for the rest of her life. What the future held was there for them to explore together.

* * *

**So did you love it or hate it? Let me know through a review.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**P.S. Stranded and Marriage of Convenience WILL be updated by the end of the week.**


End file.
